jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach Party Mummy
Beach Party Mummy is nineteenth episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Jimmy and his friends go to Egypt after watching a boring movie based on it. They vacation on the sands until a sandstorm hits, which chases them into a pyramid, which leads to them being attacked by mummies after Carl accidentally zaps them with Jimmy's life ray. To defeat the mummies, the kids give Libby a new hairstyle and this allows Libby to put the mummies asleep for 10 trillion years (because Queen Hasabataslapya is Libby's ancestor). Libby likes the new hairstyle so much, that she decides to keep it. Back in class, the kids (expect Carl) are sneaking to their desks. Carl pushes them in the way and tells Mrs. Fowl that they're back. The kids startle Mrs. Fowl and William. For sneaking out of class, the class gets ten demerits. But for discovering the lost tomb, they get free recess at the playground and swimming lessons at the pool all week. Carl then realizes Jimmy's life ray must've worked on reviving his beloved fish, Swimmy, who was shown dead in the beginning of the episode. Swimsuits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEqPBy-i35E Here are the notable swimsuits the kids wear during an Egyptian Beach Party: *Jimmy: Red and blue swim shorts *Cindy: Pink one piece swimsuit *Sheen: Purple and white swimming trunks *Libby: Green and yellow one piece bathing suit *Carl: Red suit with white stripes Quotes :Carl: All my life I wanted to go an authentic Egyptian Beach Party! :Sheen: (referring to the statue that resembles Libby) Wow, Libby! Maybe she's your great-great-great-great-great... (we see a fast time lapse of the sun and the moon rising and setting, for two days) ...great-great-great-great GRANDMOTHER! :Cindy: (to Jimmy) Good thing we're in a tomb, 'cause you're boring us to death. :Carl: Guys, we can't leave school! It's ditching! It'll go on our permanent record! :Sheen: Carl, how many times to I have to tell you? Your permanent record is just a myth! Like the Loch Ness monster! Or North Dakota! :Sheen: Carl, get another pet! Like a pit bull! Or a wolverine! Or a friendly little alien from another planet that you could display like a freak and exploit for a million dollars! :Libby: Sheen. Did you take your medicine this morning? :Sheen: (in a why-do-you-want-to-know voice) Maybe. :Cindy: That's why it's called the lost tomb, not the "Here It Is, Tomb: Come Inside And Have A Milkshake!" :Miss Fowl: Today we will watch part 1 of Ken Burns' 97-hour on the history of mummies. :Cindy: Yawn. I'd rather chew off my own foot. :Cindy: (to Libby sarcastically) Do we have to refer to you as "Queen Libby" from now on? :Libby: (giggles) No! (seriously) "Your Mighty Fine Royal Fabulousness" will do. :Jimmy: Libby, quick, I need you! (takes Libby's hand in his hand) :Libby: (blushes) Why, Jimmy, this is so sudden! :Cindy: (jealous) Hey, what's going on? :Sheen: It's the desert love curse! It's working its evil ways on Jimmy's heart! :Cindy: Well, I hate to admit it, but that was a pretty cool adventure, Neutron. :Jimmy: Thanks, Cindy. :(Cindy and Jimmy pause, confused) :Cindy: But I bet the next one stinks! :Jimmy: Well, who says I'm gonna invite you?! :Cindy: Who says I'd even want to go?! :Jimmy: Who says I'd want you to?! :Cindy: I wouldn't go! :Jimmy: I wouldn't let you go! :Jimmy: I did it! :Sheen: Yeah! :Jimmy: My Electro-Life works! I can bring the dead back to life! :Sheen: All right! We trampled all over the laws of nature! Way to go! :Cindy: Yeah, Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys are wrapped in toilet paper. They're gonna kill us. :Carl: Um, guys? I suggest we...RUN!! : Trivia *Libby's suggestion that the gang wait for Harrison Ford is a reference to Indiana Jones. *Libby wears her hair in Egyptian dreads starting with this episode. *This is also the last episode to feature Libby's old hairstyle and her green dress, which had been used since the shorts, the original film and in the previous episodes of the series. However, the books still use her original design. *Jimmy now wears a lab coat, starting with this episode. *During the beach party song, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl dance similar to the band Genesis during their song "I Can't Dance". *This episode is ranked #64 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *Sheen stupidly thinks North Dakota is not real. *The lost tomb of the Queen Hazabataslapya is a reference to King Tut's tomb which was lost for 3300 years. Goofs *When the gang is outside the tomb after the beach party, they are in their swimsuits. But when they're inside, they are automatically back in their normal clothes. **Jimmy has a lot of stuff inside his Hyper Cube, so he might have all of the swimsuits. Gallery 001.PNG Beach Party in Egypt.PNG 063.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Half Hour Episodes